


midnight in paris

by theonewiththelarrystories



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththelarrystories/pseuds/theonewiththelarrystories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry decide to spend Harry's birthday in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight in paris

Louis blinked against the bright light of the moon peeking through the curtains, nuzzling his face in Harry’s hair, rubbing wide circles over the expanse of Harry’s naked back with his hand. Harry stirred, whimpering quietly and pressing his face into Louis’ neck. 

 

Louis sighed into his hair, one hand coming up to work through the younger boy’s curls restlessly. Harry shifted again, waking up a little. Louis glanced down at him and smiled, the corners of his lips peaking up a little. 

 

“Lou?” Harry whispered confusedly, shifting his head so his chin was resting on Louis’ sternum. 

 

“Sorry for waking you, love,” Louis apologized, lightly scratching Harry’s scalp with this fingertips.

 

Harry ignored his apology and blinked up at him, wide green eyes sparkling and his long lashes casting shadows on his high cheekbones. “Can’t sleep?” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Louis’ chest. 

 

“Yeah,” Louis sighed, tracing patterns up Harry’s spine. 

 

“You wanna have sex?” Harry asked bluntly. Louis laughed sharply at how straightforward the question was and shook his head fondly. 

 

“Nah, its okay,” He grinned, cupping Harry’s face in his hand. The younger boy looked a little disappointed for a minute before he smiled again, folding both hands under his chin. 

 

“Wanna go for a walk?” he suggested softly. Louis smiled and nodded, pushing the covers back and waiting for Harry to climb off of him before he got up himself, admiring the way the moonlight shattered over Harry’s naked body.

 

Once they were both up, they bundled themselves in cold weather clothes per Louis’ advice. 

 

Harry wore a hat that just barely covered his ears and Louis kissed him on the tip of his nose and called him baby. Louis wore cashmere gloves that matched Harry’s own perfectly. He made sure to wind the wool scarf around Harry’s neck securely and buttoned his coat up for him, pressing him in tightly so he wouldn’t be cold. Harry thanked him with a kiss and they went on their way. 

 

They said a quiet greeting as they slipped passed the tired doorman of their hotel onto the street, gloved fingers linked tightly. Louis pulled Harry along behind him, leading him to the pleasant courtyard across the road. They pushed past the neatly trimmed hedges into the quiet garden, the blades of grass dancing in the breeze and sparkling with wetness. Louis pulled Harry’s back flush against his chest, wrapping his arms across his stomach and rested his chin on his shoulder. Harry leaned back into him and tilted his head up, eyes drinking in the milky light of the stars shining above him, framing the Eiffel Tower perfectly. 

 

“S’beautiful,” he murmured and Louis nodded, breathing out into the cold night air. 

 

“What time is it?” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s jaw. Harry pushed the sleeve of his coat back and checked his watch. 

 

“1:30,” he said quietly, eyes twinkling. 

 

“Happy birthday darling,” Louis said in response, turning Harry around and pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips met languidly, trading heat between them, the couple’s tongues battling softly for dominance. Louis’ eventually won out and the older boy gripped the sides of Harry’s face, pulling him closer and carding his fingers through his hair. Harry tipped his head, giving Louis better access to his mouth. 

 

They kissed like that for a solid ten minutes until Harry pulled away, panting and breathless. 

 

“Lets go get something to eat,” he said, guiding Louis out of the courtyard and pulling him along the cobbled street to a small bakery they could see was still lit up. Harry pushed the door open with his shoulder, the small bell above the door twinkling as they entered. 

 

The older woman working behind the counter looked up at them and smiled, “Do you boys want something to eat?” she asked, her French accent heavy. 

 

“Please,” Louis said, pointing to the chocolate croissants and gesturing for two. The woman packaged them up in tissue paper and popped them in a bag, handing them to Louis over the counter. She waved away Louis’ money and smiled at the couple’s still clenched hands. 

 

“No charge,” she drawled, noting the sparkle in both boy’s eyes, “Enjoy your night,” 

 

“Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse,” Louis said, French perfect. The woman grinned and ushered them out the door, muttering in French about how she was too old to be up this late anyway. The boys smiled back and pushed open the door, stepping out into the cold night. They found a bench and Louis sat, pulling Harry down on top of him and settling him on his lap. Harry pulled a croissant out of the back, still warm and pulled it apart, handing half of the flaky goodness to Louis and keeping half for himself. 

 

They ate in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the city and taking in the sparkling lights and the twinkling stars. Harry snuggled in closer, burying his face in Louis’ scarf adorned neck. 

 

They finished their croissant and decided to save the other one for later, and Louis pulled Harry’s chin up and pushed his lips against the younger boy’s for a sweet kiss. 

 

“You’re so warm,” Harry said after he pulled away. “So nice,” 

 

“Are you cold?” Louis asked, furrowing his brow. Harry just nodded, content to burrow his way into Louis’ warmth and cuddle. 

 

“Should we head back to the room? I did wake you up, and its cold,” Louis suggested, playing with the hairs at the back of Harry’s neck. 

 

Harry contemplated this for a minute, tilting his head to the side and thinking hard in an exaggerated show of concentration. 

 

“Nah,” he finally decided, “I wanna see the tower at night,” he said, rising and grabbing into Louis’ gloved hand. 

 

They made their way through the dark streets, taking small detours down little alleys so Louis could push Harry up against the wall and kiss him senseless. Finally they made it to the plaza where the glorious Eiffel Tower stood, her structure looming over them, rendering them breathless with her sheer enormity. 

 

Louis watched the way the tower’s lights twinkled in Harry’s eyes, sparkling in tandem with the glint in the younger boy’s green irises. He smiled, wrapping a strong arm around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him closer to his side, until his ear was barely touching Louis’ lips. 

 

“I have this thing I’d like to do,” Louis breathed and Harry shivered from the proximity of his warm breath contrasting with the cold air. 

 

“Yeah?” Harry replied, not turning his head from where it was admiring the tower, unwilling to risk Louis moving away from him. 

 

“I want,” Louis said, slow, teasing. 

 

“You want…?” Harry replied, cocking an eyebrow, playing along, though his stomach was fluttering with happy anticipation. 

 

“So theres this boy…” Louis trailed off, taking his thoughts in a different direction. Harry merely nodded, showing Louis he heard him. “Theres this boy I’m seeing, you know?” Louis continued, and Harry nodded again. “Well, its his birthday. 21, isn’t that wild?” Harry smiled a little at Louis words, but still refused to make eye contact.

 

“He’s all grown up… We met when he was 16, and its crazy how much he’s changed since then. But he’s still the same boy I fell in love with on the X Factor,” Harry blushed a little, ducking his head. “We started as strangers, but within a few weeks, we knew everything about each other. We learned the things we hated and loved, and I got to watch him grow up. Its magical, actually,” Louis said, smily softly. “I fell in love with him somewhere along the way, and its hard sometimes because I can’t publicly show him how much he means to me.” Louis said, a little sadly. 

 

“So, I wanted to do something special for his birthday,” Louis grinned, his teeth glinting in the light of the tower. “His favorite city in the world is Paris, he loves the romance. So I thought, why not take him there for his birthday? Genius plan, I know,” Louis smirked and Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

Louis grinned at him and reached into his pocket, producing a small red leather box. Harry gasped quietly as Louis handed it to him and Harry took it in his hand, running his fingers over the soft leather gently. 

 

“You should open it,” Louis whispered, turning so him and Harry were face to face. They locked eyes for minute and Louis could see hundreds of emotions swirling in the younger boy’s green orbs, dancing with a few that were too beautiful to name. 

 

The gift wasn’t much, Louis would admit. Nothing terribly big, but he knew Harry had been eyeing it for awhile. He watched as Harry’s nimble fingers slowly cracked open the box and his eyes took in what was inside. 

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open a little and his cheeks flushed pink. “Lou…” he breathed, slowly lifting the bracelet out of the box. “You didn’t!” He exclaimed. 

 

“I did,” Louis laughed, taking the bracelet from Harry’s hand and placing it around his wrist. Harry admired the way the silver glinted in the combined light of the moon and the tower’s twinkling lights. The bracelet was slim and fit around Harry’s wrist perfectly. It was one he had admired for quite some time, the Cartier Love Bracelet. Some might say it was feminine, but it was made for men too, and Harry thought it was beautiful. 

 

“Oh Louis,” Harry sighed, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Louis’. He pulled away and gazed down at his wrist again, smiling absentmindedly. “Thank you so much,” Harry said, fingering the rivets in the metal. 

 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Louis said and swept in for another kiss. Their lips connected and Harry smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck tightly and pressing himself closer. Their tongues danced together for many long moments until Louis pulled away to breathe. 

 

Harry took advantage of their breathing room to say “I can’t believe you got this, babe! I love it!” Louis grinned and pressed his hands flat against the small of Harry’s back. 

 

“I’m glad,” Louis said, “I wanted to get you something special.” 

 

Harry leaned forward again and pressed his full lips to Louis’, “You’re perfect,” he breathed and Louis laughed. 

 

“Far from it, but thank you,” he chuckled, squeezing Harry’s ass with both hands. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned in closer, kissing Louis on the corner of the mouth. He admired his bracelet once more before slipping the box in his pocket and grabbing Louis’ hand. 

 

“Lets head back, yeah?” He said, winking. “I wanna thank you for this properly,” Louis smiled and allowed himself to be pulled along the streets back to the hotel. This time they barely spared a nod to the tired doorman on their way up, too busy giggling like teenagers. 

 

They kissed in the elevator all the way up to their floor, and when they got there Harry hurried Louis in opening the door. They tumbled through the door and clothes were soon shed with a delicate clumsiness they seemed to only possess this late at night. 

 

Their kisses were heated but not rushed, and soon enough Louis was rocking into Harry slowly but deeply, pulling soft little sounds from the boy beneath him and producing his own. Louis admired the way the moonlight made Harry’s eyes sparkle and the way his lips fell open and delicious sounds fell out. Harry admired the way the moonlight made his bracelet sparkle and the way Louis’ body seemed to move and fit perfectly with his own. 

 

They came at almost the exact same time, fractions of a second passing between Harry’s orgasm and Louis’. They rested for a short bit, kissing languidly and then went for round two.

 

Harry straddled Louis’ waist and rode him with a view of Eiffel Tower through the window, clawing at his chest while Louis’ held him close until they both came for the second time. 

 

They slept soundly well into the morning, and when they woke up they shared their second croissant from the night before and showered off the previous night, Harry watching the way the water cascaded down his arm and bumped over his bracelet. They toweled each other off and brushed their teeth, then ordered room service and ate it out on their balcony in just their bathrobes because it was surprisingly warm. Harry ate a banana in the most obscene manner and then sucked Louis off as an apology, not caring at all who saw him from down below, besides, they were in the City of Love, right? 

 

They donned some clothes around two in the afternoon and set out for a walk along the Seine, tossing the ends of bread in for the ducks to eat. The moved down to Champs d’Elysees and Harry bought his boyfriend a pair of brand new linen suspenders with platinum clips, even though it was Harry’s birthday, not Louis’. 

 

They ate a late lunch at La Comptoir, dining on salad and steak frites. They did some more shopping on the way back, Louis got a Christian Louboutin iPad case and Harry got two pairs of Tiffany cufflinks, two pairs of Gucci loafers, (even though Louis protested “but they’re Italian!”) a cashmere scarf, four bow ties and a belt from Louis Vuitton, a new pair of Ray Bans sunglasses, a pair of jeans from Dolce and Gabbana, and a giant jar of Nutella. 

 

Harry grinned so wide the entire way back that Louis couldn’t help but stop them every couple of yards and kiss the living daylights out of the birthday boy. They went back to the hotel and got a couples massage, where they both decided they would much rather take the massage oil and massage each other than have other people do it, so they took the lavender and vanilla liquid and ushered the masseuses out of their room so they could have a real “couples massage.” 

 

They ate dinner at the restaurant in their hotel in a private corner, and Harry wore one of his new bow ties. They sipped wine and dined on something french they can’t remember the name of. They ate gateau au volcane with strawberries and fed it to each other on an engraved silver fork. They flirted and played footsie throughout dinner, drinking off the funny looks they received from the older diners. They paid for their dinner and stumbled into their room, where they ordered another bottle of wine and had a deep talk about their future. 

 

“Harrrrrry,” Louis slurred, kissing him sloppily on the jaw. “I’m gonna marry you one day and we’re gonna have lots of curly babies,” he giggled. “I don’t know how. But we will!” Harry cackled and ordered some vodka, salt and lime. They did body shots and named all their future pets. Harry expressed his burning desire to purchase an Australian Bush Baby and Louis told him he was glad that Harry was a boy, because he’s gay, did you know that? 

 

They fell asleep on top of each other, alcohol sticky between them and woke up the next morning with pounding headaches. The rain beat down heavily on the tin roof of their hotel and they went to the rooftop deck and sang songs from their unreleased album to the clouds. 

 

They fell back down the stairs and into the wide shower in their room, where they showered off their pounding headaches and Louis washed the salt out of Harry’s hair and soothed his shivering body with kisses. He pressed his lips against all of the marks on Harry’s skin he made the other night and Louis sighed happily, the steam curling around them and relaxing him to no end. They fell into bed still slightly damp and slept for a solid fourteen hours and when they woke up, they packed up their bags and hopped a train back to London. They arrived home and Harry showed his bracelet off to everyone who would look and smiled happily, a beautiful flush to his cheeks. 

 

They ate dinner at Liam’s and headed home where Louis made Harry flush in other places other than his cheeks and scream his name, as per usual.


End file.
